rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Juniper X King: Golden Heart
Character Junpier The timber wolf King the Rabbit CH1 Phone starts to ring Juniper:*Answers the phone*Mm? Hello? Judas: Hey its me judas, just wanted to know if you want to come to the beach. You can bring a freind ^^ Juniper:*Thinking*I am unsure if I have anything for the beach, Judas. Judas: That's ok we can stop by the mall to get you a swim sut. Juniper: I think I can get my own...*Thinking, sighing* Judas: Alright this will be great ^^ we never did anything fun together. Don't forget to bring a freind Juniper:Right...*She sighs, hanging up and looking for King's number*His the only 'friend' I have... King: Hello ^^ King speaking Juniper:This is Juniper. King: Hey Juniper glad to hear from ya ^^ Juniper:Yea... another friend of mine called me, saying he wanted me to go to the beach... Want to come, I have to buy myself a swim suit. King: I would love to come where do you want us to meet up? Juniper:I guess to the mall so I get a swim suit, and then go to the beach. King: Alright I'll head there right now ^^ Juniper:Very well.*she hangs up and goes to the mall.* King:*waiting at the intrance* Hey Juniper Juniper:*Waves*Hello, King. King: Thanks for inviting me I needed a break ^^ Juniper:Yea, no problem...*She walks inside.* King:*fallow Juniper inside* So you know what your going to buy? Juniper:Hopeful something that fits. King: I'm sure they have something in your size...want me to wait at the intrance Juniper: if you want to. *She walks into one of the stores.* King:*Watches Juniper inter the store* I shouldent look *sturn around and sighed* (It's to tempting especaly with all thos bikines. I don't want her to think that I'm some perv) Juniper:*Groan as she couldn't find any swinsuits that fit* King: Is everything ok over there? Need any Help? Juniper:Nothing fits.*She groans* King: Really?! With a body like yours there should be lots of options. Juniper:*She sighs*My size is in between two sizes so nether fit. King:Then get the biger siz then we can get it ajusted to fit you. Juniper:Then tell me which one to take.*Cross her arms.* King:Um *blush* You want me to pick hehe ^^; you should pick watever your comfotable with. Juniper':I am not hugely picky, I am only wearing it for one day. King: Ok then how about that one *he pointed out white color bikini* Juniper:*Gets it and buys it* CH2 and Juniper got the bikini ajusted and walked to the beach where Judas and Kaede was waiting for them Judsa:Hey over here *he places his arm around Kaede* Kaede:Hello Sis! Juniper:*Walking to them* King: Hi ^^ guys My name is king nice to meet ya Judas: A I see you have a new freind ^^ is he your boyfreind by any chance Juniper:*She shrugs*Eh. Kaede: ^^ Judas: Just eh? O well *hugs Kaede nuzzling into her furr* Just so you know she's mine and we'r close~ King: I have no intres in dateing Juniper's younger sister -_-; Judas: Good ^^ *hugs Kaede tigher as his hand rubs her back* Juniper:*Sighs, goes and sits under some shade* Mm... Kaede:*Blushes a bit* King: I'll just leave you two love birds alone -_- *fallows Juniper under the shade* So that's Kaede's boyfreind, though he was older. I should say I'm lucky he dosen't remember me....That bikini looks really good on you *blush* Juniper:*Looks at him*Thanks. King:*he moves his hand closer to Juniper* So aaa... is there anything you want to do together. Juniper:*she shrugs* King: We can go swimming or would you like me to buy you some icecream. Juniper:Either is fine, do what you want.*She blinks.* King: It's a hot day so let gets some icecream ^^ Juniper:Very well*She sits up* King: *stands up* So what kind of icecream do you like? Juniper:*She shrugs*Any flavour is fine. King: Ok ^^ lets go to that Icecream shop over there, I heard the icream there are home made. Juniper:Very well.*She stands up.* King:I don't think they'll miss us if we'r gone for a little bit *walking over to the icecream shop* Juniper:Alright*She follows him* the Icecream shop you see that the place is busy King: Wow alot of people here *looks around* There a free space just for us. Juniper:*She just nods.* King:*walks over to the table pulling out Juniper's site* Juniper:*Sits down at the table.* King:*walk to the other side and takes his site* Waiter: What can i get you two ^^; King: Two bnanna splits ^^ Waiter: On it *she quickly whent to the other tables to get there orders* King: This place is popular hu ^^ Juniper:I guess so. King: Having fun so far? ^^ Juniper:Sure*She shrugs* King: Minde if I ask a personal question? Juniper:Mm?*Looks at him*What? King: Do you have a boyfreind? Juniper:No, the last one was years ago.*Narrowed her eyes slightly, glancing away.* King: Sorry if i brought up painfull memeories... Juniper:Nope, I beat the guys ass. *She close her eyes.* King: Some reason I'm not supresed, you are a strong and beautiful woman. Juniper:Strong is the fact, beautiful is only ones opinion.*She sighs a bit.* King: We have ben workinf for a while and I want to get to know you better. So what Im trying to say is um.. *Blush* Juniper:*looks at King*Well, spill it.*She blinks, having open her eyes.* King: Will you be my girlfreind.*blushing bright red* Juniper: Mm... Sure, we can see if it works out.*She close her eyes.*I'm not butthurt about dating again. Not all males are the same. King: That's great ^^ glad you said yes... If you don't mind me asking what did your ex boyfreind do? Juniper:Oh, said some rude things after he dump me. That's when I slam his face into a wall and kicked him in the balls and called him a bastard before walking off.*She stretches.*That was when my true strength awaken. King: Ouch but it sound like he deserved it. Waiter: Here you do a Bannana split for two ^^ *places a large bannana split betwen them* Juniper:Yea, and thank you sir. Waiter:Stop by again ^^; *she quickly serve the other people there icecream* King: Um would you mind if i feed you some icream? ^^ Category:Onup147 Category:Baine's belongings Category:Romance Category:One on one